LED flashing lamp contains: a housing, a cell, a switch, a controller, and a LED light fixed in the housing. The cell is in connection with a power supply end of the controller, and the switch has a first end for connecting with a negative electrode of the cell and a second end for coupling with a signal input end of the controller. However, the LED flashing lamp is controlled by the switch to flash lights in a fixed brightness.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.